It's just a little obssession!
by withoutlov
Summary: My stupid AU where Jack is famous, Hiccup as a blog about him and is kind of a crazy fanboy. Just a bit. Rated T for swearing [maybe. IDK]. I don't own anything and sadly never will.
1. Chapter 1

So…You're stalking me?

Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III wasn't a ''stalker''. Yeah. He was just a dedicated fan.

A very dedicated fan.

Really dedicated.

That's why his father, Stoick, wasn't surprised when he walked into his son's room to see the 16 year old scrolling through this site called…Tungler? Tofler? Tumblr! Yes, that's it!

Hiccup was a short, skinny teenager with medium auburn hair and big green eyes. Now, unlike most teenagers Hiccup wasn't a social butterfly. He'd rather stay home with Toothless, his cat, then actually participate in the normal activities everyone in Berk did.

Berk was a good town. A good town filled with talent: sports, acting, you name it. Berk was what you can call a town where the famous are born. Yep. A big part of today's actors are from Berk. The problem? The only thing Hiccup enjoyed doing was draw and blog. And those weren't considered talents.

''Son? I'm heading off to my meeting now.''

Hiccup looked up from the screen to wave goodbye.

And with that Stoick was gone.

The sound of a car's engine became distant as Hiccup ran to the window. He closed the binds, ran to the kitchen to get some food and drinks and then proceeded to lock his bedroom door and prepare himself for an afternoon of blogging. Hell yes.

''Hello Berk citizens! I'm Jack Frost and I'm here to tell you that-….I forgot my lines again.''

The white haired teen chuckled as he heard most people working with him groan in annoyance.

''Five minutes break, everybody!''

Sighing as he got back to read the script, Jack looked around. Everyone was trying so hard to make this work and he just kept screwing up.

Jack's white hair was rather messy from the times he ran his hands through it while trying to concentrate. His unusually bright blue eyes tiredly followed the words on the lines he should know by now. His pale, flawless skin now seemed paler with the dark circles around his eyes.

''Hey kid,'' The boy jumped at the sudden voice by his side ''Look, we all know that you're going through a hard time right now, with your career and your sister. If you don't think you can do this, you don't have to.''

''…I can do it. I just…I have to man up and face it.''

''Emma's condition is getting worst isn't it?'' The silence from the seventeen year old actor confirmed his suspicions. ''Jack, she's strong. She'll get through this, she always does.''

''Hey Aster? Can we go ice-skating after this?''

''Sure kiddo.'' And with that his manager walked off.

_Hey guys, my sis is in the hospital again _

Hiccup frowned.

Again? Jack was probably worrying his ass off. He always did. Hiccup remembered the countless tweets the actor posted when this happened before. It kind of hurt to see Jack hurting, even if he was just a fan.

Maybe he should get off of Twitter for a bit. Yeah, that's a good idea.

Logging off the said site, the petite teenager looked at the black ball of fur by his left side. The cat stretched before going to his friend's lap.

''Toothless, Jack is probably having such a hard time! And he said he had a shot to do today, how will he be able to concentrate?''

Toothless simple rolled his green eyes and placed a paw in his owner's mouth, as if telling him to quit talking.

''Wow, you are such a great listener-'' Hiccup was cut off by a high pitched sound from his computer. Shaking his furry friend out of his lap, who gladly warped himself on the boy's shoulders mind you, Hiccup picked up his computer and smiled as he saw his 'moirail' was on skype for the first time in two weeks.

He was greeted by Astrid Hofferson's tired face as he accepted her call.

''Well someone looks sleepy. Isn't it like, 3 AM where you live?''

''23 minutes to 3 AM, but you almost got it. I heard you're future husband was having a hard time and decided to see how you were doing.''

The blond girl had met Hiccup through, you guessed it, Tumblr. She was just having a normal day scrolling through her dashboard when she noticed some of the boy's post being reblogged by a couple of friends and decided to check out his blog. No need to say, the two clicked immediately.

''I'm doing perfectly great, just got a new pet dragon, and curse Matt Smith if he isn't adorable!'' You could practically taste the sarcasm.

''Hey, I know you're upset, and don't even try to deny it.'' Astrid snapped as the fanboy on her computer screen opened his mouth to protest. ''It's completely fine to feel sad when you're celebrity crush is dealing with something unpleasant. It's okay to feel anything. We were both freaking out over the Mishapocalypse and Misha's reaction, weren't we?''

''I guess you are right. But why were you gone for so long, miss? Don't tell me you got arrested?''

The girl laughed and shaked her head. ''It's sports season on my school. As you can see I've been a bit busy.'' She smirked as she picked up a few medals.

''Well someone is a smug little troll.''

''Learned from the best.''

Both teenagers laughed. Even if communication was hard between the two, Hiccup was more than grateful to have Astrid as a friend.

**I am so done.**

**I have been hijacked. My soul was sold to Hussie. I can see the sun coming up at any minute now and I haven't slept in two days. **

**So this is my AU where Hiccup has a celebrity crush on Jack, a famous actor, and has a blog about and his basically a huge fanboy. Oh god. ****I can't believe no one thought about this AU before me, like what the fuck. ****You'll find out what's wrong with Jack's sister on the next chapter don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stoick sat in his Chevy impala 67.

''Hello, Stoick.'' He recalled the voice. North had always been a good friend of his. Ever since childhood had they helped each other in the worst and best times.

''North, I do believe we have a serious matter to discuss considering you called me as an emergency.''

The buff man nodded and clapped is hands. ''As you know, Jack is going to Berk, right?''

Stoick nodded. He had known this for a few weeks now and he feared that all the arrangements would be cancelled.

''Oh, don't look like that! There was a problem with the hotel that was going to keep the boy.''

''What do you mean?''

''An infestation of rats. Really tiny but rather annoying.'' North chuckled. The hotel had called him earlier that week with the bad news of complaints and had found it simply _hilarious_. Boy was the man jolly!

''What?! What am I going to do? All the other hotels are actually open to the public.'' True, they had picked the Sand Dust hotel for being the best and most isolated hotel.

''Well, since it's Jack's first time in Berk and you are the only person w can fully trust here-''

Oh god. Hell no. He was not suggesting what Stoick was thinking, was he?

''-Jack could go and stay with you!''

''Are we forgetting the fact that my 16 year old son as an unhealthy obsession with the boy?''

''Stoick. Listen, I know you don't want to make a bad impression, but if Hiccup really likes Jack that much then you can trust him to have some manners. The boy was so shy when he met me, I can't imagine what it will be like with Jack!''

''North. My son as a room full of posters of Jack. I've seen his sketches. My eyes are never going to be the same.''

North simply stood there.

''Fine. When will he come?''

''Right before dinner time!''

Sigh. What was he going to tell Hiccup?

/

''Bullhorns. We both know that USUK is a great ship!''

''Sure Hiccup, whatever you say.''

The boy, after 3 hours of blogging and chatting with Astrid, called it a rest.

As he stood up, Hiccup looked around his room. Posters, sketches, and random toys he kept from his childhood. Yep, same as always.

As he glanced at his alarm clock, he could fill his hunger grow.

Walking to the kitchen while singing in a soft tone to himself, the fan boy started to gather the ingredients to his dinner. Well, his and Stoick's dinner, if he even got home, that is.

''Can you hear the people sing, singing of love that isn't there.''

The boy twirled around the kitchen while going to side to side, swiftly getting the remote and turning the television on. Didn't even trip, he had to congratulate himself later.

''_**Hello, Berk citizens!''**_ His heart nearly stopped at the voice. Hiccup's eyes widened. Why was Jack freaking Overland Frost on his television, greeting his town?

''_**As you know, I'm Jack and I'm here to tell you a tale of an opportunity of a lifetime.**_

_**From this day two the nest month, I will be holding a talent show and will be the jury.''**_

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

''_**It doesn't matter what your talent is, as long as you have it. The winner will be working with my company. Good luck! You'll be provided more information soon!''**_

The screen faded to black. A muffled '_'CAN WE GO ICE SKATING NOW?'' _was heard.

Picking up his phone and almost dropping it in the bowl of hot pasta, Hiccup called his dad.

''_Yes?''_

''Dad? Is there anything you need to tell me? Something involving frost?''

/

''Jack! Come on, we have to go!''

White flashed past him as the teen slides with graceful movements. White air that defied gravity (by the secret use of gel, of course) moving wildly as the boy slowly made a circle by the centre of the ice ring.

The scene was something rather comforting to look at. With Jack worrying all the time these days, it was rare to see him so peaceful. As much as he would like to let the boy skate, they had to go.

''Fine.''

The car trip was silent most of the time.

''So...any news from Emma?''

''Nothing.''

''Jack,'' The older male looked to the boy briefly ''Do you know how much people survive cancer?''

''Do you know how much people don't?''

''They won't with that attitude. Be positive, Emma isn't that bad and can get a full recovery.''

''I know but...''

Silence fell.

''So, the hotel as a rat infestation, so you can't stay there.'' The look on Jack's face made the man laugh a bit. ''You'll be staying at the Mayor's house. Just you, him, and his son.''

''Son?''

''Yes. From what I heard from North, he as quite the...liking for you.''

''So he wants to bone me?''

A tanned hand connected with the back of Jack's head.

''Okay, okay, it was a joke!''

''But seriously, does he have the hots for me?''

As they reached their stop, Jack looked outside in awe.

''Not bad. Could have a pool, though.''

''Well kid, this is my turn to leave.'' Aster said taking out the actor's luggage.

''Wait, wha-''

Aster had left already.

Groaning in frustration, Jack knocked at the door. One, two, three times. He rang the door bell. No response.

Well desperate times mean desperate measures. Also known as picking the lock because it was cold as an ice pack and it was clearly going to rain soon.

A soft yet strong smell filed Jack's nose as he got in.

''Seems like dinner is here.''

He was not expecting to see a short, cute boy dancing around and fixing the food.

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- I'M SO DONE.**

**I can't believe you guys actually like this, well here you go.**

**Please don't kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack didn't expect him to be _that_ cute. Sure, Aster had described Hiccup, but _damn_.

Soft looking auburn hair, thin body, not too thin, just the right type. A freckle drowning face with a bit of baby fat. But the thing that really attracted Jack was his eyes. They were very green, and even if Jack would never admit it, the sparkle they gave could clearly show the boy's happiness at the moment and that feeling was passing to him.

As Hiccup hunched over the stove to check on the pasta, Jack sneaked up behind him and dropped an arm over the boy's shoulder.

''Smells nice. When is it ready, because I'm starving here.''

Hiccup let out a little scream as he looked at the teen next to him.

''When the hell did you get here? _How_ did you get here? I-I mean-''

Jack chuckled. He had to admit, the younger was rather cute.

''Well, since someone was too busy to listen to the door,'' At that Hiccup's checks and ears began getting a reddish color ''I let myself in. Picking locks is easy when you get used to it.''

''Okay, why are you here?'' Aren't you suppose to be in the hotel?'' Hiccup could feel his heart. _Jack Frost_ was in his house, _talking_ to him.

''Didn't Stoick tell you? There's a plague there, so I'll be staying here. Can't say I won't enjoy it though.''

And Hiccup's face went red. He tried to remember the several Tumblr posts he had read. The problem? None of them said anything about your celebrity crush flirting with you...did Jack just wink at him? Oh dear Odin, he did.

''I hope you enjoy getting buried in snow and not being able to sleep because of the rain. And oh, look, dinners ready haha.''

Thank you, great force above, for getting a great way to stop this awkwardness.

/

This was going to be hard.

He just knew Hiccup was going to probably start the silent treatment.

What if Jack was already there?

Stoick just knew he was going to have to face an angry teenager.

Walking into the hall, the one thing Stoick feared was true. Jack's bag and Blue coat were there.

He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. He didn't expect to see his son and the young actor sharing a plate of pasta. Well, he didn't expect Hiccup to be so calm and Jack to be so comfortable.

The two teens looked at the town's mayor, one in shock with a small blush forming and the other one with fascination.

''Why are you...''

''I only made food for two. And I spent the whole day eating Pringles and Jack said he didn't eat a lot.''

''Sharing is caring, you know?'' Hiccup would have face palmed at Jack's statement.

''Yours is in the microwave, dad.''

With a nod Stoick heated his dinner.

/

''Nice room.''

''Thank you. You can do whatever, I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?''

''I'm good.''

Hiccup smiled before walking out.

''Wait.''

Hiccup appeared through the door with a confused look.

''Can I use your computer?''

''Yeah sure.''

Well, time to talk to Stoick.

Hiccup walked down the stairs and sighed. Upon reaching the door of his dad's study he didn't even bother to knock, just opened the door and sat on the beanbag on the corner. Stoick looked up and saw his son.

''Yes, Hiccup?''

''Why didn't you tell me? You know I would keep it a secret! And do you realise how freaked out I was when Jack just randomly appeared?''

''Hiccup, calm down.''

''Hell no! Do I act that badly? I can control myself! I'm not a crazy fan who stalks his every move!''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Dad!'' Hiccup was really offended. Acting like an obsessive little girl was something he wouldn't do and the taller man knew that.

''A little warning would have been great, you know? I literally pretended to go to the bathroom in the middle of dinner so I could hide everything Jack related!''

''Hiccup,'' Stoick sighed. ''I can't tell you things like this until you stop being all of...this.''

''You just gestured to all of me!'' Okay, now Hiccup was really offended.

''You know what? Fine! Have it your way! I am so utterly done with this.'' And with that the boy stood up and walked out, slamming the door.

_Why couldn't I be born normal?_ Hiccup thought.

While this was happening, Jack was slowly waiting for Hiccup's computer to turn on by inspecting his room.

A few drawings, pictures, posters but nothing with Jack on it. Didn't Aster say that the boy liked him? Wow, either he hid everything very well or his manager was wrong for once.

Upon seeing the computer was on Jack chuckled slightly at Hiccup's wallpaper.

A picture of him and his friend Jamie in his last movie. He remembered this happening, him and Jamie pranking everyone on set. Ah, good ol' days!

And so, the white haired boy went to explore. School work, songs...porn? What the-

Oh. Oh, haha get a folder called porn and put a gif of someone laughing named 'You got trolled'. Funny.

Just as he was about to give up and go read comics online, Jack spotted the 'art' folder.

Holy shit, Hiccup is freaking amazing! All these details, the colors, just..._wow_.

Is that folder named ''Jack Frost''? Well, might as well check it out! Movies, photos, requests...nsfw? What the hell is that?

Just as he was about to check it out, Hiccup stormed in.

''That drink took long, uh?''

Hiccup just laughed, ''Yeah, drink, sure.''

''Hiccy?''

''Yes?''

''What does NSFW mean?''

**No, Jack, don't.**

**Hiccup, you forgot to hide the porn!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''Um, what?''

''What does NSFW mean?'' Hiccup could feel his heart pounding against his ribs.

Oh shit. Oh this is extremely not good. Of all the things he has to forget, it had to be the porn! Of course, it's always the freaking smut that will stab him in the back. Oh dear Odin, this is worse than the time his dad found those sketches-

''Hiccup! Hiccy! Earth to Hiccup!''

''What? Oh! Umm, NSFW means, umm..well...''

''Yes?'' Blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. What the hell was he suppose to say?

''Um...It means...''

Jack was probably sick of waiting.

''Hiccup, I will open this folder to find out.''

''NO! I-I mean, NSFW means Ninja...Suited for...umm...Watachi! Yeah, ninja suited for watachi!''

Both boys looked at each other for a minute. Hiccup's face was flushed red and his heart was beating so fast he thought he might as well start looking for his quest bed, because he was going god tier.

Jack was really confused. With an arched eyebrow he looked at the screen. Then at Hiccup. Back at the screen. Hiccup again.

_IT KEEPS HAPPENING. _Hiccup thought, the homestuck references getting to his head.

''That,'' Jack started. ''Doesn't make sense. ''

''Haha, nothing in life makes sense Jack, how about we go put our pyjamas. Are you tired, because I am all up and ready to sleep for a good couple hours! And-''

''I am opening this!''

Everything was in slow motion all of a sudden. Jack's hand guided the mouse to the 'NSFW' paste; Hiccup darted forward to stop him.

One click, Hiccup's eyes widened.

Second click, the paste opened.

_...Is that a dick-_

The computer was ripped of Jack's lap.

''Well, it's already mid night, you should get your PJ's on, dude!'' Hiccup put the computer down and started to push Jack out of the room.

''But-''

''Good night!'' Jack was out of the room and Hiccup locked the door.

That was a close one.

A young boy stands in his room. The author of the story slaps herself because, damn, that was so over used, it hurts.

With the lights turned off, a tablet in his lap and his computer open, Hiccup was now making one of his late night live streams.

''_Swimming~Homos: Draw Jack!''_

''_MagicalGirl: And Jamie!''_

''_Don'tMessWithTitans: OMG I CANT-''_

''_**Dragon-boy: Guys, calm down, I'll draw them.''**_

And so he began drawing. And drawing.

The picture had Jack and Jamie (who's was called Jack's 'partner in crime' for all the movies and pranks they did together) in a scene of their last movie. Jack carrying shopping bags as he and Jamie walked around, searching for toys. It was a Christmas themed movie, with the usual hot-guy-and-cute-kid-help-santa-save-christmas plot, but still an enjoyable film.

_*FearlessViking has changed their name to Astrid*_

''_Astrid: Hey Hic.''_

''_**Dragon-boy: About time you get here!''**_

''_Astrid: Oh, haha. Where are the others?''_

''_**Dragon-boy: IDK, but Tuffnut was here a few minutes ago.''**_

He continued drawing for about an hour before getting up to get some snacks. Descending the stairs was a hard part. They creaked under his weight and the lack of light caused him to trip, almost falling and landing on his face.

Once he actually managed to get to the kitchen alive, he grabbed some dragon shaped cookies (jeez, what's with all the dragons?), a chocolate cupcake and some hot chocolate.

''And now, back to streaming-''

''Whatcha doing, Hiccy?''

He jumped back, holding the cupcake as if it was weapon before sighing, ready to throw it at Jack's face.

''Did you _really_ have to do that. Seriously.''

''Haha, you should have seen your face. Best thing I've seen all week.''

There was a moment of silence, both boys just looking around.

''That shirt is massive on you, are you even wearing pants?''

''W-What? Of course I am! And those snowball shorts and santa t-shirt fit you so well.'' There it was. Hiccup's precious sarcasm. It was back.

''Hey, hold up, Santa is awesome and no one can deny it.''

The younger boy nodded, beginning to walk back to his room.

''And then your tenth birthday comes up and you finally figure out who's putting the presents under the tree.''

Jack rolled his eyes and followed Hiccup, both of them talking in hushed voices, trying to make sure Stoick wouldn't be awaken.

Getting to Hiccup's room, Jack sat on the bed, watching Hiccup get his tablet and answer some question from the viewers.

''_Astrid: Hiccup.''_

''_**Dragon-boy: What?''**_

''_Astrid: You should draw Jack.''_

''_Astrid: And you.''_

''_Astrid: Smut edition.''_

''_**Dragon-boy: Oh my fucking god, Astrid noooooooooo''**_

''Who's Astrid and does she want you to draw smut of us?''

''...Do you even know what smut is?''

''Nope. Not a clue. But it's probably not a good thing, from your reaction.''

''...you really need to explore your fandom.''

**IM SO SORRY OMFG**

**I HAVENT UPDATES IN LIKE, 2-3 MONTHS**

**OMFG**

**WHY**

**IM AWFUL**

**JFC**

**And my headcannon Hiccup wears super short shorts and A massive t-shirt with a dragon, stfu.**

Yes, I kinda based Hiccup on Napalm


End file.
